


tempered fire

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [42]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: Keith tying Shiro up in bed. You'd think he wouldn't like that after his captivity and first moments back home, but Keith is safe and he needs to let go for a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i stared at this for a solid 30 mins wondering how to do this but then i remembered. shibari.

Every knot that presses against his spine causes Shiro to relax just a little bit more. The ropes (where did Keith even get them from?) press into his arms with perfect pressure. 

“Tight enough or tighter?” Keith asks from behind. 

Testing the give, Shiro murmurs, “Tighter.”

He doesn’t want to have the ability to move even a millimeter. Keith shifts, tugging on a few knots until the rope digs into Shiro’s skin. He exhales immediately in relief.

Keith’s almost done binding his arms behind his back. Half-way down his forearms. He’s probably going to put in another knot before tying Shiro’s hands together. 

Despite the fact that they haven’t done this for so long, Keith’s hands move deft and sure as they tie Shiro up. Slowly, but deftly. It makes Shiro wonder…

“Did you do this with someone else when I wasn’t…?”

A tug and Shiro’s arms tighten behind him, “No. I tried it on myself but it wasn’t the same. I did practice though.” 

The fifth knot just brushes the base of his spine and hangs in between his wrists. Cool fingers wrap the sturdy rope around each of Shiro’s wrists before tying the final knot.

“How’s that feel?” Keith asks, dropping a kiss on Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro bends down, pressing his forehead against the floor. There’s just barely enough room for the motion. “Perfect,” Shiro groans, arching his back just to feel the hard knots press against his back. 

A fingernail slides down his thigh, making him shiver and his dick twitch and leak more pre-come. “Thighs next.” Keith whispers in his ear. 

Wetting his lips, Shiro straightens up, nods, and braces his knees on the pillows Keith put down on the floor. Keith watches, waits for him to get into a comfortable position before pulling out another length to rope. He’s faster this time around and still completely focused on his task.

Not once do his blue eyes shift to see the way Shiro’s cock is hard and aching for any contact.

Keith’s hands wrap the thick cord around Shiro’s thighs and calves, so that the most he’ll be able to move is a couple of inches. At best. Shiro’s hips twitch in anticipation. 

Then.

Then Keith shifts back on his knees and take in the sight Shiro makes kneeling on the floor. Shiro stares at Keith and wonders what he’s thinking. Does he still think Shiro looks attractive with all these scars and marks on his body?

Keith’s hand rises to cup his cheek. His eyes shine with pride, admiration, and, above all, lust. His lips just barely curl up at the corner but the message is clear.

Feeling just a touch dizzy, Shiro closes his eyes and nuzzles into the palm before asking, “Please….” help me stop thinking help me relax help me let go.

“I got you.” Keith promises, pressing a kiss to his open mouth before murmuring, “Bend over.”


End file.
